The Elessar
by florescentviggo
Summary: Ok...well this is sort of a sequel thing to 'The Sea Calls Us Home', but not really a sequel...it sort of ties in with it...the title is being worked with...please R


To see it rising along the plain, and to see the sun hit the rocks so gracefully, one would have thought it was heaven, nestled cozily within a large waterfall, virtually noiseless, surrounded by a great wealth of beauty. Still this place was overshadowed by despair. Something in the east was always lurking, something told me, the reason this place had been deserted was not because of freely leaving it, but because of an enemy. The enemy was defeated, but this place seemed barren for that very reason…I didn't even know who this place has once belonged to, it has been years since anyone has ever dwelt here, yet the flowers are still in bloom, the sun still shines, but not as gaily as it once did, so I was told before my wanderings. I don't remember the name of this place, but as I walk towards it, I lament in my heart. The sole sound of a beautiful voice dwells in my head when I look upon this place, lamenting a death hymn…in the language of the most high. I remember the hymn of the king, even though it has been so many years since it has been uttered. The land has grown calm, almost too calm, and the kingdom is losing its ruler…it has been long since these words have been uttered:

_"Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta…" it sang…_

I still remember the voice of the king that day, when I first learned the hymn. Many years have passed since that day when I was a boy. The king grew older, and he is old now, his kingdom wondering when his heir will gain his place. I believe the king is fearful of death, not because of losing his office as king, but because he loves life so. I learned not to fear death, but to accept it long ago…it is the one thing we must all face. The king has become so crippled, it is almost as if the kingdom no longer has a ruler…almost as if…we are lost as in the days of mist and shadow…I never lived to see those days, but I am fearful of them returning…I do not want to feel the pain my own parents felt. I fear that places such as these will be lost forever…walking around in this place, I feel memory…I feel pain…I feel more emotions than I am equipped to death with. My sword is by my side, and I pick through the overgrown brush where it lay…not much lays overgrown save a few bushes and vines. Some things were not under control of this mysterious place I suppose. I think I see a figure in the distance…its appears to be a woman. She stares into nothing, standing next to a great waterfall…something isn't quite right here. I listen closely as she talks to the air, wondering how anyone could act as such a fool. I decide to move in for a closer look.

Feeling the breathing of something down my neck, I draw my sword suddenly, and decide to creep forward, the hymn of the king still in my head. I hear his deep voice, and as I am about to stab whatever it is I feel behind me, I notice big blue eyes, not a speck of white, but a splash of black in the center staring at me. I am fearful, and slash my sword at the mystical eyes. The woman I have been watching seems in a trance. I look at her, and she appears to be glowing in the setting sun, her robes flowing around her, and as I walk up to her, the eyes walk along with her…what kind of new deviltry is this I wonder. I follow her, she doesn't seem to notice me at all, watching her walk along is almost as entrancing as the eyes leading her. I follow her for what seems like an hour, until suddenly time no longer has meaning. She doesn't not see me, she is turning…turning towards a spirit. I pass my hand through her, and she is no longer flesh and blood…she is but a ghost. I continued to follow however, entranced by this beautiful woman, made of spirit and angeldust. She walks, her feet lightly touching the ground, gracing each step with careful guidance, yet she doesn't watch her feet to protect her from falling. Its almost as if the eyes guide her along, helping her see the path in front of her…I began chanting the King's declaration to his people…I have heard it so much, memorized it, cherished it…felt it in my heart since I was a boy. I close my eyes and let my feet guide me, feeling the hymn course through my body…I accept it, want it, need it…I chant it loudly, echoing through the forests, guided only by this woman, and those mysterious eyes, visible only to herself and I. 

We walk, walking as if the road will never end, until it finally did, and the sight to behold, was more amazing. The wind blows through my brown hair, the sun sparkled on my tainted blue eyes, the wind flips my hair behind my head gently, I suddenly remember the place…the place I have just departed from, the place I am beholding. The place of my recent memory was the place of my mother…I remember her, her beauty, and the gardens and trees of the place…they echo in my mind like her beauty. Raven hair, black roses…I remember and smile, happy to remember such a place, and to finally see it. I was told on my travels I would find it, but I was not told where it was. I have finally found it, and I am happy knowing, that such a place still exists not only in a tangible form, but in the hearts of others…and myself. I now look upon this new place…something about it seems familiar…I watch the water roll off the cliffs, the ancient buildings tower over the water…I saw the setting sun suddenly turn to the rising sun, as if time no longer existed, and I saw her, enter the boat with the tilted sail, her long dark hair flowing behind her…reminding me of my mother. She seemed like the ghost of my mother, but I knew better…only such things can exist in dreams…but maybe this was a dream…no such things could never happen.

She looked my way, turned towards the eyes and smiled, as they seemed to smile themselves…she could not be my mother, but her beauty was as striking…my mother did not have the grace to take the ships…where she went, I will never know…I don't believe in such things for those who are mortal. The ships….they are a mystery. Only available to those graced to be born of the right race…or in the case of a few, granted a special privilege. No mortal man could ever see the sea go flowing by on the ships…such things could never happen. But to watch it happen, it created a longing…and a warm feeling…knowing that another was going to paradise…to the land of milk and honey, where the hymn of the king is greatly understood…where the language is the highest and the spoken. I stood there wishing, I did not have that opportunity…I realized I wanted it more than what I had been born to do…it was my own fault. Standing there, avoiding my destiny, made me realize that to dream for something that can never come true, can cause you to bypass your destiny. I was destined to lead…destined to rule…it was my fault the kingdom was stale. As I looked over the sea I beheld the waters sparkling, watched her float away softly. I looked out, the light so amazingly beautiful. Not many saw this place…and not many would ever see it. I found my destiny in the ships, in the port, in the sea… I was ready to fulfill my own destiny…the king's hymn would be sung…once more.


End file.
